sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Niamh (II)
Niamh is Red and Sorcha's first child. She is named after Sorcha's deceased mother Niamh, and is introduced in the series in the second book, Son of the Shadows. She is Liadan and Sean's sister, and Fainne's mother. Biography At age nineteen, Niamh meets Ciaran, a young druid, and her life is changed forever. She immediately falls in love with him, and him with her. For weeks, they secretly meet in the forest and make love to one another. When Liadan accidently sees her and Ciaran making love, she tells Sean who tells the men of the household. Niamh is enraged when Liadan confesses that the household knows of her affair with Ciaran, calling her a snoop. Upon her return to the house, a meeting is held to talk about Niamh's 'folly'. Niamh is terrified, but explains herself clearly and rashly. To punish her for her affair with Ciaran, her uncle Liam and her father arrange for her to be married to Fionn of the Uill Neill. Upon marrying Fionn, he reveals his true colours. He abuses Niamh and makes her believe it is all her fault. She tries to please him, but is unable to stir enough passion in herself. Slowly, she begins a slow descent into depression. When Niamh returns to Sevenwaters with Fionn for a visit, she is unwilling to talk to any of her family about what she is going through, because she is too ashamed of herself for what was happening. However, during a stay at Eamonn's home, Niamh tells her story to Liadan, who vows to help her. Somehow Liadan organizes for two men to guide her to safety across the Marshes. Although Niamh is afraid, she follows the two men, and after some difficulty reaches the other side, where Ciaran waits for her. Ciaran begs for her forgiveness for leaving her, and she welcomes him with open arms, saying that there is nothing to forgive. The couple move to Kerry to live. Niamh asks Ciaran to bring a message to Sevenwaters for Sorcha, telling her that she is so sorry. However, Ciaran arrives too late, for the funeral rites are already over, and Niamh presumably is grieved that Sorcha died before the message reached her. Around a year after the events in Son of the Shadows, Niamh gives birth to Fainne, and loves her dearly. She is happy with her life in Kerry. Niamh is pushed off the Honeycomb in Kerry by the Lady Oonagh three years after the end of Son of the Shadows, and falls to her death. For years, her death is considered a suicide, until the lady Oonagh confesses her involvement in Niamh's death during the final battle for the Islands. Physical appearance Niamh is very tall, with red hair and blue eyes. She takes after her father in looks. She is described as very beautiful. Personality Relationships Ciaran Hugh of Harrowfield (Red) Niamh had a very close relationship with her father, who loved her dearly. She was very hurt and upset when he rejected her after her affair with Ciaran was found out, and refused to have anything to do with him afterward. Family Tree *'Father:' Hugh of Harrowfield (Red) *'Mother: 'Sorcha *'Siblings: 'Sean and Liadan *'Spouse: 'Fionn (first husband, deceased), ''Ciaran ''(second husband) *'In-laws:' **'Mother-in-law:' Lady Oonagh **'Father-in-law:' None **'Siblings-in-law: 'Conri **'Son-in-law: 'Darragh *'Children:' **Fainne *'Grandchildren:' **Danny **Niamh Category:Characters Category:Sevenwaters Family Category:Deceased Characters